


The Master of Death's Vacation : Hunter X Hunter

by Rekka29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate body, Character Death, Crossover, Dark Harry, Dimension Travel, F/M, Harry Potter with Nen, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Partial Amnesia Harry Potter, Transmigration, Transported, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekka29/pseuds/Rekka29
Summary: What the formerly named Harry James Potter wants is simple, but sadly the Fate never agrees with him.As Harry accepting himself as the Master of Death he lose his hope for a simple life, but he should have known that being the Master of Death would mean boredom.He demands vacation, damn it!——————————————————————————WARNING!: Beware of many Grammatical Errors! Slow Update!
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

"The true master does not seek to run away from Death.

He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying."

—Albus Dumbledore, on the Master of Death

* * *

.

Date: Unknown  
Location: Death's office  
Dimension: The Realm of Death

"I want a vacation."

"Vacation is an expensive thing we can't provide as you actually know, Master, that every day people die and we should sorting and handling everything so the order will maintain its balance." came the cloaked figure's reply blandly without stopping at his works, not even glanced to the petite form of it's Master who was standing with his hand folded.

Posture showed defiance and stubbornness, the formerly known as Harry Potter snapped as he voicing his refusal with slapping the table Death was working on loudly. Killing curse green eyes flashed angrily at his companion blatant ignoring.

"I don't care what will happen to the world as my mind will go crazy with all of this shit!"

"But Master," Death tilts his head a little, "your mind would heal itself and you will never be crazy or become a mindless fool."

Harry gritted his teeth, "Don't pull that on me! You know it will never work, Death."

"Shame, you were so cute and innocent back then, Master."

"Do not try to change the subject!"

"However you already know the answer, Master." Forcing himself to stay calm, Harry Potter called his magic to the stacks of papers on Death's desk and setting it's on fire. As the blue flame dancing on the Death's desk, he finally looks up to the raven-haired man, "You know it was a futile attempt, Master, as the paperwork cannot be destroyed."

He roared, "I demand vacation, damn it!"

Death sighed heavily.

"As you know, Master, even if I gave you permission to leave, there are only two methods that available to use."

"I don't care. Don't beat around the bush, just send me out already." closing his eyes as if pained, Death gave a resigned breath.

"Alright then, I'll send you right away." snapping his fingers, a vortex appeared and swallowing the Master of Death right away, right now.

"What a headache." as Death massaging his throbbing head his mouth curved up a little, "At least I'm trying to warn you."

"Have a Great Adventure, Master."

•

His eyes opened slowly. Blinking a few times, Harry tried to adjust his eye-sight. Looking around, he realized that he was somewhat in a hotel room, a really luxurious one.

Dragging his feet to the expensive-looking carpet, Harry walking to the room he was assumed to be the bathroom. Staring at the pair of Killing-curse green - he did almost forget the color. Taking his appearance slowly as his eyebrow furrowed. Noting the lack of his lighting bolt-scar.

'This is not my body.'

His hand tracing his soft wavy dark hair that hanging loosely past his shoulder, almost reached his chest, he'd remember his own hair was short before.

'Death!?'

No response.

'Death! You'd better get your ass fucking here before I do that myself!'

A dark hooded figure slowly appearing in front of him with a scythe on his back.

'What. Did. You. Do?'

[I grant you your vacation's time, Master.]

Suffocating air poured out of his body as killing-curse green gleaming dangerously.

'Do not play with me, Death.'

[Why, Master, I would never do that. It's simply your impatient that makes this inconvenient to you.] Death gave him a fake sigh. [If you just listen to me a little.]

Realizing he can't give a rebuke for that statement even if he knew Death was doing it on purpose, Harry only can pinch his nose-bridge in a defeated manner.

'Alright then, just tell me what should I do to get back to my own body.'

[Well, it's not that hard, Master. You just had to kill this body, and then your body will be forming back in the Realm of Death. It's simple as that.]

'I sense a 'but' in there.'

[But,] Harry dead-panned, [don't you think it will be a waste of your vacation's time, Master? After all, after you came back to our realm your vacation will down to zero for this one hundred years slot.]

Face-palmed, Harry sighed. He really had no choice besides using what he had now because he only gets 1 vacation time for every one hundred years in the Realm of Death. Talk for overworking.

Smirking inside, Death offered information. [This body belonged to Hadrian Black. And now is yours, Master.]

Gesturing his master to sit down, Death continued, [This Universe had no magic. And instead of magic, they had Nen or you can call it Mind Force.]

[It is a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy (known as aura). A person capable of utilizing Nen is colloquially referred to as a "Nen user", while those who cannot go by the name of "non-users". Because one can craft a great variety of para-psychological abilities through Nen, it is considered a dangerous power that is kept hidden from the public at large to maintain balance in society.

Aura is the life energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. Aura from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy.

Since every living being emits aura subconsciously, learning to sense aura is a useful skill for those tracking living things or hunting non-living things infused with aura. An experienced user of Nen can judge the location and relative strength of their opponents by reading the output of their aura. On the other hand, skilled Nen users can also regulate the flow of their aura so they appear to be beginners or regular individuals.]

'Basically, it was almost similar to magic.'

[Yes. There are many principles to Nen though, but I believe Hadrian has already mastered his. Therefore, I can transfer his memories and you will get to use it instead of magic.]

'So I can't use my magic here?'

[Don't be ridiculous, Master. Of course, you can use magic you are my Master after all. I just want you to have fun and as Nen is your new toy now, it is considered as fun, isn't it, Master?]

Harry groaned, 'Fine, just be done with it.' he lamented. Death only nodded as he lifting his hand to touch the center of his Master forehead.

Looking at the body slumped into unconsciousness, Death cackling with glee.

•

A feeling of pounding headache was greeted the now named Hadrian Black when he regains his consciousness again. There is a mixed feeling in Harry's heart regarding the memories of Hadrian Black. He didn't know what to think about him.

Hadrian Black was growing up in Meteor City. It was known as a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts. People who live there do not exist in any official records and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. The inhabitants itself share remarkable bonds which have been described as "thinner than water, and yet thicker than blood", to the point they are ready to lay down their own lives for fellow denizens.

"We'll accept anything you leave here, but don't ever take anything away from us."

That phrase was implanted to their mindset in the early age. They follow it to a T and so it was for him as Hadrian Black was abandoned in that city and raised by one of the citizens. He takes that phrase to his heart as everyone who came from Meteor city shared a kinship and the real Hadrian Black would not hesitate to kill for anyone who he considered as his if they were harmed or worse, killed.

Hadrian Black is a seventeen years old teenager who would be considered as a doppelganger of Harry James Potter minus the length of hair, eyesight, the lack of lightning bolt scar, pale skin instead of tan and height differences.

Hadrian Black as a person is merciless. He believes that death was bliss and there is the worst thing in this world than death. Therefore, he doesn't hesitate to torture when necessary. He's also kind to people who dear to him. It was reserved to the citizen of Meteor city, especially to the one who raised him –now already deceased– his organization's members and second in command, also the leader – who he considered as a brother– of the thief group called The Phantom Troupe.

He doesn't look like it, but Hadrian Black actually was the head of a small infamous mercenary organization whose reside in the small part of Yorknew city. While he was not the one who taking care of the group, he was the one their loyalty placed upon. The Dark Hallows is different than many merchant groups it had any connection to another corporations and organizations as the Dark Hallows continuously providing investments to further their development.

The Dark Hallows members come from many different educational backgrounds. The outsider knows not, of their actual hometown nor the knowledge that they had any connection with the junkyard city. Hadrian first step after he left was to forging his own documentation. When many of the citizens of Meteor city who left never bothered to do that, Hadrian's own wants to help his city from the shadows and he'd provide selected people from Meteor city with identification as long as they'd agreed to work with him.

In life, everything is about perspective. Hadrian knows while he may think what they are doing is right it doesn't mean that it is right in someone else's eyes. There is no real good and bad, bad people are only such if you think them to be and good people are only such if you think them to be. So, for Hadrian, morality or other people's opinion doesn't really matter as long as he can reach his goal. He knows majority of people from Meteor city was screwed in the head, because no one, he reiterated, no one is one hundred percent good, every person had their own dark side whether it was a bit or few of them, or whether they act on it or tried to hide it with another façade.

Harry can understand that, Hell, he knows that feeling very well. After living in the Realm of Death for years, he stopped thinking about moral. It doesn't do him any good, especially when he was bored, a few of universe paying the price for it. So, when Harry got Hadrian's body, he was glad it matches his personality so well.

'My vacation might be fun this time.'

•

Looking at the elder wood in his palm, Harry feels a bit perplexed. Even Hadrian's Nen power was connected to his title somehow and surely it talks about something, right? The coincidence is a bit ridiculous, isn't it? Or maybe it was the result of Death's meddling? But Death said he was already mastered his Nen, so it's definitely a ridiculous coincidence.

'Yes, a coincidence.' Harry nodded sagely before his eyes caught the elder wand melted, fusing into his hand as the cloak warped and absorbed into his body. Raising his left hand, a dark green gem stone with Deathly Hallow's symbol presence greeted him on his middle finger.

Throwing his hands above his head, Harry screamed, "I don't want to know anymore!" frustrated.

PING

Blinked, Harry walking around searching for the source of that tune, stopping in front of a study desk, Harry Eyeing the rectangular thing he assumed as a hand-phone. Picking it up, Harry clicked at the message notification.

{From: Sephira  
The 287th Hunter exam will be held at Zaban city. I already registered your form.  
So, you better get your ass over there before noon on January 7st.}

"Well, looks like I had no choice but to comply."

After texting her –he assumed Sephira is a female– back, Harry browsed the information about Hunter Exam –he was glad that Hadrian installed internet provider in his hand-phone or he will become ballistic if he's not– noting there is still two weeks left before the exam start. Scrolling down, Harry reads the information.

["The Hunter Exam is a yearly event which an applicant must pass in order to become a Hunter, an elite member of humanity and a part of the Hunter Association. These exam consist of several tests and stages which can vary drastically. Thus far, 286 Hunter Exam have taken place. The Head of the Exam Commission is the Chairman of the Hunter Association themselves."]

'Right, it seems we had preparation to make.'

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

"The true master does not seek to run away from Death.

He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying."

—Albus Dumbledore, on the Master of Death

* * *

.

Hadrian Black never had visited Zaban city before and it would mean Harry had to do it in Muggle way. Public transportation it is. He decided to hitch a ship at the nearest harbour he can find with Zaban city as it's may be can looks at it on the internet, surfing the pictures, but that would be boring as hell. He was on vacation, after all, it was best to milk it's experience before he got bored, again.

Tugging his small bottomless backpack with feather-light-charm, Harry greeted a few sailors as he exploring the ship.

As Harry walked to the quarterdeck -the raised deck behind the main mast- he passed a few fellow passengers whom he assumed thriving to reach the same place as he was. His eyes following two people with contras appearance and age as he resting his body against the wooden wall.

He remembered what was Death was telling him.

There is someone in every universe that had a specific aura of fate. In Harry's original universe was himself, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Conquered and finally The Master of Deathly Hallows. All of the life or death situation he was placed into just because he was someone whom Fate takes interest to. And believe him, had a deity interested in you was a waiting disaster to come.

Just look at where he is now.

If Death wasn't interested in him so much, he would already be reunited with his family a long time ago. Not that he regrets his action in the past, only sometimes he wonders how it likes to be with his family again. Death let him met them of course, but it just different. At least he knows they are happy in there.

And speaking of his ability to see blessed ones by fate, he actually not surprised if he to find one but to find two in the same place that was what given him a feeling rather intrigued because Death clearly saying that Fate only give one person every each universe and he really did curious of why he did find two instead.

But, to his surprises, when he was observing them with subtlety, Harry actually realized that they had a different scale of aura. He did not know the scale of a real blessed one kind of aura, so he can't judge them accurately.

The younger one seems to like in his fifteen with cream-colored skin, chin-length blonde hair and he wears a blue cape-like outer garment with a mandarin collar and red hem, a white full-body training suit underneath with a pair of blue Chinese style flats.

Like the other one, the tall man with a spiked crew haircut who wore a formal dark suit with a white shirt inside plus a black tie. He had a black suitcase and a pair of tea-shade sunglasses hanging on the bridge of his nose. That man looks like in his middle thirty but Harry saw that his soul is still young, maybe in his late teens.

The two of them had a different scale of Fate's auras. The younger one had it thicker than the older one and that decided he should ask Death about that later.

As a few hours flew by, the ship finally left the last Island. Walking onwards the main deck, he looks at the clear skies, feeling the wind brushes softly with a few smells of salt. Harry resting his hands on the railings facing the sea, watching the seagulls circling, when he heard a shout.

"I'm going to become the best Hunter in the world!" a second pause, " Once I'm the best Hunter in the world, I'll definitely come back!"

'He must be the kid from that Island.' he thought because the minimal requirement's age for Hunter Exam is twelve if he's not wrong. 'Kid got guts.' because shouting that kind of words in the place full of people whom goals to become Hunter was not really appreciated, even if the others are weak as an ant. 'But that two people of course.'

Harry sneaked a glance towards the kid. He had short greenish black spiky hair and big round eyes and wears green shorty shorts, green boots and a long-sleeved green shirt with a mandarin collar. He was talking to the ship's Captain who was a man with a short and stocky build, he has a beard which extends down and around his face with an integrated mustache, while his eyebrows are similarly shaggy, his nose is permanently red, most likely attributed to his constant drinking. Harry was taken aback when he saw the aura of the kid. It was thicker than the blonde kid and that makes him more curious about this world's blessed ones.

Shaking his head, Harry walked into the cabin below because he knows what will the storm brings. Picking a corner to sit, he cast a sticking charm to his back, butt and feet as he began to read one of a book Hadrian had in his possession. And ignoring all of the chaos that transpiring in that room.

•

Harry found himself and the blessed ones standing in front of the ship's Captain.

"First, tell me your names," he said.

"I'm Gon!" the kid from the last Island raised his hand.

"I'm Kurapika." the blonde one answered, Harry, realized he had this kind of solemn demeanor and there is definitely a story there.

"It's Leorio." the suit guy following after.

"Hadrian."

Harry knows using Hadrian's name isn't right, but he doesn't want to give a stranger a way to call him by his real name and this voyage is a way to reach Zaban city so he decided he should use Hadrian name instead for this Hunter Exam fiasco.

"Why do you want to become Hunters?"

Harry eyed the Captain carefully, he thinks the man in front of him was involved with the Hunter's Association somehow, to see he was interested enough for asking them personally.

"Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!"

Then it clicked.

'That must be the answer.' Harry smiled inwardly at Leorio as he listening Gon's reason for taking the exam.

Looking at the Captain's eyes, he raised his eyebrow. 'Ging? It seems the Captain knows Gon's father on a personal level.' Harry thought as he accidentally slipped on the man's mind.

"Hey, kid! You're not supposed to answer his question!"

"Why I can't tell him why I'm here?"

"Not a team player, huh?" Leorio poking Gon's head with his finger, "I do not wish to reveal why I'm here."

Deciding to cut Leorio before the argument escalated further, Harry speaks, "I lost the part of my memories." a tick mark appeared inside his mind 'because Death is such an asshole.' he thought annoyed, as their attention was on him, "and someone I knew registered me in. As it seems my old-self was planning to take the exam this year I want to take it for searching the information about myself with the Hunter license." And Death half-assed involvement really did help.

"How do you lost your memories, Hadrian-san?" Gon tilted his head curiously.

"I don't know, Gon, that's why I want to find out." and he isn't lying either about that, only telling a half-truth because he really was curious about Hadrian's past.

"Two on two, huh?"

"I agree with Leorio." Leorio's head snapped at Kurapika.

Finger pointing at the blonde, "Hey! Aren't you younger than I am? Show some respect!"

"It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie." Leorio's face was quite funny, his jaw dropped like fish and Harry had to maintain his Occlumency barrier to refrain from laughing, but when Kurapika ignoring him again Leorio became quite irritated because the blonde was kept on talking. "However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I cannot provide an answer."

"Hey, you... don't ignore me!"

"In other words, you refuse to answer my question." said the Captain, "Hey, Katsuo."

"Aye, Captain."

"Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts." the two of them looking at the Captain with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean?"

"You still haven't figured it out?" letting go of his smoke pipe, the Captain's gaze landed on Harry. "Why don't you ask him." and the blessed ones' eyes were on him in an instant.

Shrugging his shoulder, Harry speaks, "I just figured that you are connected to the exam somehow," a look of disbelieving flashed on them, "and now your statement proved my speculation."

The Captain explained the rest, that they are hired as a pre-elimination because of the huge number of applicants, thus making him an examiner of short, so should they failed to comply then it's in his right to fail them.

After a few moments, Kurapika was actually the one who starts talking about his reason to the Captain. He said he was the last survivor of the massacred Kurta Clan which happened four years ago by a band of criminals and he wished to avenge his clan by becoming a Bounty Hunter.

A band of criminals by the name of Phantom Troupe.

'Great. Just, great. A baby avenger who want to kill members of Meteor City. Why his life can't be more complicated.'

If Kurapika met the real Hadrian Black instead of him, the mere thought of harming them will make him a dead corpse already and if somehow by luck he managed to kill one, death will be his last worries.

"The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the best Hunters would think twice before helping you. You would be throwing away your life." the piercing gaze of the Captain was on Kurapika.

But he only calmly replied, "I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time." Kurapika's eyes flashed red for a brief moment.

Shaking his head internally, Harry closes his eyes as he listening Kurapika-Leorio's banter. As amusing as the expression Leorio had - Harry knows even if he did not open his eyes - Gon actually asking the tall man reason for taking the Hunter Exam in an attempt to defuse the tension. Leorio told them it was for money but he believes there is an actual reason behind it.

Despite Gon's efforts, their banter has begun again and escalated into a fight as Leorio's patience already snapped. They walked out to the deck, but when the Captain wants to stop them, Gon interrupted that man.

"Mito-san once told me..." a glimpse of a petite, shoulder-length haired woman who sits on a chair facing a little kid appeared in his mind, 'If you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why they're angry.' she said, "It's important for them to understand why they're mad. So we should let them settle it themselves."

"Must be a wise woman, that Mito-san." Gon smiled at him, "But it's kinda bad in this kind of weather."

"I must agree with Hadrian." Gon nodded as they looking at the waterspout further ahead of the ship.

Harry then runs out of the room with Gon on his heels following one of the crewmates named Katsu. Helping the ship is his main of concern right now. Because if the ship sunk, he was definitely done for.

Grasping the rope which connected to the mast, Harry spreading his magic to help to stabilitate the tools in an unsuspicious way. But when the manpower was failed, Katsuo dragged by the rope and flying over where Leorio and Kurapika were standing. Gon was already running after him when the other blessed ones failing to catch the scrawny man.

Fortunately, Harry summoned a rope which circling on Gon's stomach before the kid jumped out of the ship after Katsuo without hesitation. That reminded him of himself when he was still a Gryffindor Harry Potter. He smiled seeing Leorio and Kurapika's hand reached out and grabbed the younger kid.

•

"You Idiot?" Harry walked slowly to the trio as Leorio and Kurapika looming after Gon, "If we hadn't grabbed your legs, you would be shark bait by now."

"Honestly..." Kurapika folded his hands. "How reckless can you be?"

"Cut him some slack, guys." the three of them looked at him, "He would be okay."

"What!? How can you say that?" Leorio faced him irritated.

"He would be fine." Harry tugged the rope on Gon to proof a point.

"Hadrian-san is right. And even if I'm not using rope, I will be alright because you two did catch me after all."

"Well, I guess so..." replayed Leorio dumbfounded and Kurapika who looks away Harry assumed in embarrassment.

Harry smiled at the bluntness Gon had and ruffled his hair, "Good job, Gon." he was watching Katsuo thanked the kid for saving him and latter to the three of them, himself included.

One of the traits of the blessed one is the ability to pull people together.

After watching Kurapika and Leorio settled their matter, Gon turned at him. "But, I didn't remember you flung me this rope, Hadrian-san."

"Is that so?" He only smiled when Gon nodded, "Maybe you had missed it then." he answered nonchalantly.

A booming laugh caught their attention as the Captain rested his body on the door's left side he said, "I like you guys!" Grinning he continued, "I'll take responsibility for bringing you four to the port closest to the exam site."

"Really? What about your test?"

"Like I said... It's my decision to make. And all four of you pass!" a smile broke from their faces while Gon pumping his hand in triumph.

They finally arrived at the Dolle Harbour, the one Island where the city was going to be held.

Looking at the Island's map, Leorio's voice gained their attention. "Huh... That's strange."

"It definitely is." Harry nodded agreeing.

"Why?"

"Because the cedar tree was the opposite direction of Zaban City," he answered.

Leorio then showing his letter to Gon, "That's what the notice I received told me too. The Exam supposed being held somewhere in Zaban City." Leorio pointing the tree on the left side and then Zaban City on the right.

"Perhaps you misheard him?" Gon shakes his head, "I see." Kurapika frowned, it doesn't make any sense.

Coming into a decision, Harry told them, "We should take on the Captain's advice. He was an examiner and definitely fond of Gon, so he wouldn't lead him astray."

Gon nodded, "I'll go have a look then. The captain must have had a reason to suggest that."

But before Gon tried to leave Harry speaks again, "Then, this is the time we must parting ways." Their brows furrowed.

"What do you mean? the bus to Zaban is about to leave." Leorio looked at him and Gon. He doesn't understand why they acted this way.

"I'd love to travel with you guys, truly, but there is something I must do before." Harry smiled at Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon. "Let's meet again at the exam site."

"Alright then, I wish you good luck Hadrian." the blonde nodded understand, Hadrian's business was his and Kurapika was not a person who likes to pry on the other's business.

"You'd better showed up." he smiled at Leorio who tch-ed, noting that his tsundere-ness was the other way for him to show that he cared.

"Bye, Hadrian-san." Gon waved his hand, smiling.

'What a lovely kid' he thought, "Call me Harry when we met again!"

•

The pull finally ended when Harry left the trio behind. It was mostly the Fate's aura that attracts him to the other. But, for the most part, he felt that he was growing fond of that three kids. Harry really can't fault the Fate here since they are really likeable people and he knows the more he stays with them, the more he didn't want to leave.

Decided to end his musing, Harry walked to the nearest shop available. It's no use thinking about something in the future ahead at the moment. He should finish his business first before resuming his hunt for the exam site.

A tinkling bell was heard when the door opened.

"Excuse me, do you have a wooden broom on sale?"

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

"The true master does not seek to run away from Death.

He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying."

—Albus Dumbledore, on the Master of Death

* * *

.

After shrinking his broom before leaving the ally he currently in, Harry was mesmerized by the buzzing marketplace. The city actually was bigger than he thought.

Along the major roads was so crowded because it was flanked by the market and the architecture Zaban city used for the buildings mostly similar to each other and looks like housing complexes. There are a number of buildings whose roof formed like a dome.

The market in the Zaban city beside selling goods in general, they also sell lots of unique goods, like ornamental headlights, any kind of clothes, diamonds, rocks, accessories and the others.

Harry's eyes caught a sight of a plump woman who sold her services by telling fortunes with a Tosca colored crystal ball. Rolled his eyes, Harry continued on without responding to some sales whose offers him to buy their stuff.

Arrived at the center of the city, he headed to the park while munching on a skewered bird's meat. Occupying one of the seats available, Harry observing a few people who passed from the market. He knows what he was supposed to looking for, or especially whom. As a Hunter, he thinks he had to find a clue for the exam site since he did not use the right direction for it.

Harry knows that following the Captain's advice is the right way to the Hunter exam but he grows impatient and he wants his broom back. Who can resist a temptation to ride a broom after these years working in the realm of Death? Certainly not Harry. Even when he knows how to fly without a broom, he still missed it sometimes and staying with the kids was a no-no if he wants his broom back.

Harry never had enough for his flying experience and he adds a few charms he knows to make the broom more advanced than when he was a mere Harry Potter. He never had a broom in the realm of Death because there was no use for it (and no materials too) but for now, he's Hadrian Black and Hadrian Black is one who never let an opportunity go.

Throwing the used skewer to the trash bin, Harry looks at a person who seems like an amateur fighter and decided to use a tracking spell at him and after an hour-long slacking and throwing a tracking spells at people, he decided to opened the connection one by one and grinning inside when they were staying in the same place.

'Gotcha'

Jumped from his seat, Harry hauled his backpack before walking at the destination. It was only a few yards over. Looking at the tallest building and the smallest one beside it was obvious. The Hunter's Chairman did really have a humorous nature when he decided a steak restaurant as a front gate for The Hunter's exam.

Pushing the wooden door open, his nose caught a delicious smell that makes his mouth slightly drooling.

'It's been a long time since I had a steak.'

"Welcome."

Harry flopped down on a seat in front of the chef. He looked over the menu and ordered the regular one and one each from the menu to take out. It was an easy task for him to extracting all of the exam information from the chef when he caught his eyes.

After paying, finishing his meal and stored all the take out safely in his backpack, Harry asked the chef, "Is the back room open, old man?"

The chef eyeing him and asked, "What will you have?"

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light, for one."

"For one." the Chef eyes twitched slightly, "How would you like them?"

"Grilled over a low flame, until cooked."

"Got it. Let yourself into the back room."

"Thanks, old man." Harry stood and following a serving girl to the back room.

Looking at the roundtable, he sat on the only chair in the room and placed his backpack on the floor beside his feet.

"Please wait in here." he nodded.

And as soon as the serving girl closed the door, the room shook and seems to sink. Looking at the opposite wall of the door, Harry found a device screen which usually found in an elevator.

Relaxed his shoulder, Harry waits.

•

Harry eyeing his surrounding. An underground tunnel with a few pipes on the wall and red lamps on the right and left as lightening following the road. He saw hundreds of people whose arrived before him turning their heads as he stepped out of the elevator, assessing.

Not that it matters.

"Hello."

Harry blinked, he knows there are creatures in this world but he certainly can not guess what it was. And since it had the ability to talk and seems like a male one, Harry decided to think of him as a fellow human.

"Ah, hello?"

"My name is Bean. Please take this number." the green man offered him a plate number.

"Nice to meet you, Bean-san. My name is Hadrian." he introduced himself as he accepted the offered plate.

Yeah, after receiving partial of Hadrian's memories, Harry realized that this world had the same speaking language as Japan but not for the writing language. So, it has become natural for him to add a suffix for a few people.

"Nice to meet you too, Hadrian. Be sure to wear this on your chest at all times. Please do not lose it."

"Hai, Arigatou, Bean-san."

Looking at the number displayed on the plate, Harry only shrugged internally before pin it on his right chest and using a sticky charm on it.

Walking towards the crowd, he plans to observe the competition when he bumped onto someone. Apologizing on reflect, Harry turned only to see a tall person with soft red hair. Upon the first meeting with that person, Harry knows that this one is insanely dangerous.

Like insane, insane.

The man smiled as he leaned over his right ear and whispered, "Careful little kitten, for I am not as forgiving as the others." Harry's eyes locked on that man even after he disappeared into the crowd.

'Definitely on Voldemort's level of danger.'

Harry decided to walk further more before he felt a finger tapped on his left shoulder. Turning around, he finds a pudgy brown-haired man who wears a blue sleeveless outer garment and an inner long soft grey looking at him.

'Number sixteen, smells like a rat.'

"You're very lucky he didn't hurt you. That man really dangerous, you know." the square nosed man said.

Harry rolling his eyes internally, 'Don't I know it.'

"My name is Tonpa by the way," the pudgy man offered his hand, Harry accepts it and briefly giving Hadrian's name. "This is your first time taking the Hunter Exam, isn't it?" apparently, the way Harry raising his eyebrow was a sign for him to continue talking though. "This is my thirty-fifth attempt," he said it like it was an accomplishment.

"Ah, do you know about that man, Tonpa? since you are an expert somewhat." Harry's head inclined to the crowd of examines where the redhead disappears to, trying to humor him.

"Y-yeah. His name is Hisoka. He got disqualified last year because he killed an examiner." looking at the man in front of him on his eyes, Harry casting 'Legimens' in his head.

Surfing his victim's thoughts, Harry found that man was really Peter Pettigrew version 2.0. A man with lies and deceit. Wormtail maybe a coward, but he did not enjoy other people suffering, just a blatantly weak-minded coward and this man is worse than him but he is harmless so far in fighting.

Storing the knowledge for another time, Harry directed his attention back to Tonpa as he offered a can of orange juice. Knew it was dosed with laxative but nothing magic can't take care of, Harry took it.

After Tonpa leaves him alone, he decides to find a spot to sit while waiting for the kids.

Reviewing Tonpa's memories, Harry smiled slightly. Hisoka was an interesting person with his Voldemort's lower level of insanity and he reminds Harry of Joker from DC but this one seems like a solo player. He had a dark aura to the point of troublesome, like someone who will bring chaos.

Still, Harry would like to keep an eye for the number of 44 since he was one of the two strongest examines except him.

The other one is a tall man with pins on his body, that includes his head too. He had a strong dark aura like Hisoka that remind him of Frankenstein the green zombie. The 301 name's still unknown as Tonpa didn't have the gut to approaching him. Natural instinct, he guesses.

After waiting for hours, Gon and the others finally arrived. And when Tonpa offered them drinks Harry decided to interfere to cleanse the laxative before they drink it, last they didn't have resistance for it. Or shoving potions in their mouth as a last resort.

But it was unnecessary as Gon apparently not only had a good instinct but a good taste too.

"Hey, guys."

The three of them turned their head in his directions after watching Tonpa leave. Gon smiled wider and waved his hand as Kurapika and Leorio's quirked their mouth upward a little.

"Hari!"

"Thought you're lost when we didn't see you here, Hari." Leorio slapped his back, grinning.

"Nice to see you safely here and not in the busway, Leorio." Harry wiggling his eyebrows teasingly because he knows Leorio almost fall for the bus trap.

Folded his hands, Leorio's eyebrow twitched, "Shut up you." and that makes the three of them laughing.

"Nice to see you too, Kurapika, Gon. I know you guys will make it."

"Yeah, did you arrived early Hari?" asked Gon enthusiastically.

"It looks like it when you see his plate number," concluded Kurapika, nodded his head.

"Right. How do you arrive so fast when we had to walks for hours?"

Kurapika faced over Leorio with a bland look, "It was just for almost three hours, Leorio."

"It's still considered hours," replied Leorio like a petulant child. Kurapika only shakes his head.

"How you arrived so fast then, Hari?" Gon turned to him curiously.

"Well," Harry leaned over Gon like he was to telling some secret. "I had a magical broom that can fly."

"Whoa," Gon eyes sparkling. "Can I try? Can I?" he bouncing over him in excitement.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gon. There's no such thing as a magic broom." Leorio frowning, not believing Harry's word at all.

Harry smirked at Gon, "We'll see."

•

A few minutes after, there was a sound of alarm clock alerting all of the occupants in the tunnel when the wall that barricades the road opened, showing a tall man wearing a purple suit with weird looking thing hanging from his hand. He had pale lavender hair which curls at the end, blue eyes and a long-pointed chin, with a thin curly mustache. That man must be the first examiner, but it was weird that he seemingly did not have a mouth.

'He was talking just fine though.' Harry mused, listening the examiner told them that the entry period has ended and the exam will begin before warned them for the danger for who want to proceed.

Harry began walking, following the kids as the examiner adding the pace. Their first examiner's name is Satotz and they just had to follow him to the next phase.

'No rule whatsoever.'

After two hours had passed, Harry glanced at Leorio whose breathing was labored hard and sweating heavily while Harry himself didn't even catch a breath.

'Nice endurance this body had. Good job, Hadrian.' Harry thought as Leorio shouted at some random kid.

He looks at the silver-haired kid who rides a skateboard casually. He actually had very pale skin and blue eyes with a plate number 99. Leorio was arguing hotly while the kid seems indifferent and when Gon inserting himself in their conversation, Harry glanced at the new kid. His eyes slightly twitching when he saw the amount of Fate's aura surrounded the kid. It was almost as much as Gon.

'Is this Hunter Exam some kind of aura's communities or it just for this year's applicants?' he shakes his head, turning to the kids whose talking animatedly. 'Seems like Gon got a friend his age.'

In the next two hours, Leorio didn't look so good. Like the fatigue catching up to him. 'Should I give him a pepper up potion?' Harry looks at him a little concerned.

'But, it wouldn't be good if he didn't pass this with his own power.' he eyeing the others and decided, 'Let's just observes, for now, see if he got the will to keep trying.' Harry slowed his pace and stopping when Leorio seems almost catch his limits.

Harry was waiting, so was Gon and Killua.

Getting his resolves back, Leorio sprinting madly while cursing out loud.

"Leorio, language!" Harry shouted, amused.

"FUCK THIS!"

Letting out a chuckle, he ran towards Gon and Killua after grabbing Leorio's suitcase. "Don't follow Leorio's example, okay kids," Harry mentioned the vulgar words.

Killua raised an eyebrow at him, "You're a kid too."

Harry smirked while pointing at him, "I am seventeen, and you're twelve. Hence, kid." and Killua had the regal to stuck his tongue at him, "Cheeky brat."

•

Widened his eyes in horror, Harry's eyebrow twitched. "This is the bane of my existence." he murmured at the long stairs further ahead, "Stairs of one hundred floors below Zaban City." Sighing, Harry continues onwards as he caught the sight of Kurapika and Leorio talking about the Kurta clan's red eyes and Leorio's childhood friend as Gon and Killua catching up from behind.

Harry got a few glimpses of two kids who live in the slums. Who he assumed was Leorio and his friend in the summertime.

Tears gathered on the corner of Leorio's eyes as he speaks about his dream on becoming a doctor and an image of a dark haired tall man with eyeglasses wearing a doctor's coat standing with his hands in his pocket flashed in Harry's mind. Blinked a few times, he did not think that was one of Leorio's memories.

"Guys, It's nice to open up like this, but you should save up your energy." Harry greets them from behind. "I don't think we're close to ending the first exam just with only this tunnel tough."

"Yeah, I do agree," replied Kurapika as Harry eyeing Leorio's plate number that sticks on his bare chest ridiculously.

As the other two kids running beside them, Gon speaks, "See you at the goal, Kurapika, Hari." while Killua spoke to Leorio with, 'Catch you later, old man.'

Leorio responded in a manner, "I'm not old!" Harry bit his cheek from laughing, "I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"

"Huh?"/"No way!"

Looking at the other three frozen in comical shock as words of denial uttered, Harry can't contain his laughter anymore.

"Bwahahahaha! You're really a riot, Leorio!" he was clutching his stomach as Leorio looked at him madly.

"What are you laughing for!?"

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

"The true master does not seek to run away from Death.

He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying."

—Albus Dumbledore, on the Master of Death

* * *

.

Stepping out of the tunnel, Harry shielding his eyes with his hand from the blinding light, or fog in this case. There was nothing worth mentioned since the place covered with fog Harry had to wait for it to disappear before he can observe the place, but when a place surrounded by fog means that it has moist land, and since the Examiner did not say anything about it then the exam is still running.

Rummaging his backpack, Harry took two bottles of water and tossed it to Leorio who was on his knees catching his breath and opened the second one before chugging it. Kurapika was taking the bottle he was offering when Gon, who was sitting on the floor with Killua, greeted the three of them and politely refusing when Harry offered.

"Is this our destination?" the blonde asked after drinking and Harry pondering on how much Kurapika trusted him to accept his offer even if he drinks it before.

Harry shrugged internally. He thinks it was not important now as Gon confirmed his thought while Kurapika eyeing him for a second and the time the fog was fading, he can see the green scenery of forest and sounds of chirping birds far away.

It seems they still had a long journey, as the examiner explained about the land called The Numere Wetlands or known as Swindlers Swamp which was the place of many dangerous animals and it was required for them to cross it to reach where the Second Phase Exam placed.

"If you let them fool you, you're dead."

'That was ominous alright.' Harry thought, ignoring the sound from the tunnel closing. The examiner continues his explanation behind the name of Swindlers Swamp. 'Trickery and deceit, it seems like an interesting bunch of animals'. The examiner also warns them to stay close to him. Harry's sure the drop rate will be huge this time.

"What a joke, how can they fool us when we're expecting it?" and the deceiver certainly appears after Leorio said his piece.

"You jinx it, Leorio." Harry sighed softly. 'Let's see how they'd respond to this matter.' Folding his hands on his chest, he leaned his back to the wall, watching the scene played in front of him.

"D-don't fall for it. He's lying to you!"

Raising his eyebrow at the person who pointed accusingly to the examiner, Harry's mouth twitched at how ridiculous it sounds. 'There's no way anyone would fall for that.'

"He's an imposter! He isn't an examiner, I'm the real one!"

"An imposter? What's going on?" Harry's eyebrow twitched when he heard convincing voice of Leorio and the several examinees.

He shakes his head, disappointed. 'They had a long~ way to go.' As he was seeing a look from Gon face when he saw a monkey the deceiver dragged which had a face almost similar to the examiner. 'So it was the trickery means. Man-Faced Ape, one which can mimic others appearances and it was definitely still alive.' Harry hummed, 'and the deceiver apparently really good at his job.'

Listening to the examinees, Harry's shoulder tensed when a spike of Killing Intent roused from a certain someone as three of six of cards pieces flew towards the deceiver and embedded into his rib, chest, and head, killing him instantly when the other three graciously caught between the examiner's fingers. All of the head turned to look at that person.

Hisoka the Magician.

"I see… I see… That settles it. You're the real one." Hisoka said nonchalantly ruffling his deck of cards while the other examinees look at Satotz disbelievingly.

"That's the simplest way to prove it." The red-head glanced his way and smirking at him when he heard that comment.

Harry blinked owlishly.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."

Harry agreed, but it seems the examiner wouldn't put an attack for them lightly. If he remembered it right, an attempt for crippling or killing an examiner would result as disqualification. This Satotz let it go as a warning for the next time there will be no mercy, to put it lightly.

But, Harry actually was really curious about this Satotz. There is no mouth but he can speak. Is there a possibility that Satotz was a Man-Faced Ape who evolves or maybe had a high enough intelligence to become a hunter? Curious… Curious…

[You sound like the old Olivander for a second there, Master.]

'Death, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you do your work? 'Harry's eyes carefully traced the area around him, searching for Death's figure among the crowd of Hunter exam participants but he did not find him. Harry's attention was then distracted by the sound of vultures enjoying the deceit's corpse. 'Of course, where there is death there is Death. How can I forget about that?'

'Oh, because you're here-' [Master seems to miss me, huh?] Ignoring the comments from Death, Harry continued 'I was curious about the aura of Fate in this world, why did I see more than one blessed person? This is different from what you explained.'

[Hmm, it was actually different in this world, Master, it was the Destiny instead of the Fate's blessing. Fate bless someone who is a person that bears the burden of the world given in the form of prophecy and because of this world does not have such things, all living things have an aura of Destiny instead of Fate's in themselves and that is related to each individual but not everyone can improve their destiny. Destiny still gifted her blessing to the person she likes, whether that person would be an evil or a good person in the future.]

'So you mean, this world is just a playground for Destiny?'

[Not a playground, Master but only one of her entertainment's sources.]

The veins in Harry's head began to twitch, 'And you brought my soul into a world like this!? Where the Destiny giving her blessing to humans just for her self-entertainment!?'

[Ah, Master does not need to worry. Here in this world, Destiny will not do more than gift her blessing to someone, all that they do is purely from their own decisions and desires. Destiny only gives potential, nothing more.]

Maintaining his Occlumency, Harry gritted his teeth, 'You think your explanation should've reassured me, huh!?'

[Oh, look Master, the test has begun again. I will excused myself~]

Groaned, Harry covered his face with his hand, deciding to put the matter behind for now and began running with the rest of the examinees to the second phase.

In the beginning, the fog was fading but the more they run it will be thickened further and with how long the first run was there is a possibility that it will be longer than before. In this rate, the fog will be too thick to see anything further also they can't figuring it out if Satotz did was increasing his pace or whether the sound of their footsteps was real or not. The ground was not as solid as before because of the water in it and it increased the weight with every step requiring more energy almost like running on the sand.

It will be a perfect way to decrease the number of examinees.

•

In the lavish room sat a blonde woman who seems almost in her late twenty, she impatiently tapping her finger on the mahogany desk she was occupying while looking at the contradictory message she received a few months ago.

Her eyebrow furrowed. She was curious at first when he mentioned the hole in his memories but it slowly became a worry when he did blatantly refusing her aid and escalated to anxiousness when he told her not to communicate with him unless he did it himself first.

Groaned, the bright blue-eyed woman opened the folder which was displayed on her desk. Her eyes analyzing the information about the teenager's activities since he leaves the Hotel's building.

She knows what she did was really selfish.

The woman can't help but worry, because the information on the teenager definitely worrying. But for now, she decided to let it be. He will tell her when he wants to.

After all, she's nothing if not patient.

•

"Leorio, Kurapika, Hari! Killua says that we should move up!"

When Harry heard Gon's shout, he realized that it must be the tension brewing in the air around Hisoka making the silver-haired kid antsy. It looks like two of them would run further, but the other two seem like keeping their paces and he decided he would do so too. Losing his way was the last thing he worried about.

He had the Four-Point Spell after all.

"I'll be alright, guys!" he shouted back.

But to think that the first phase only contains running was so boring even if it was to tests our physical and emotional capabilities.

'At least, Hisoka wouldn't be bored to death with this phase.' Harry thinks disappointed, 'Should he join the party?' he shakes his head, 'No, that would be risky since Hadrian's nen was too lethal for combat, and I don't want to expose my magic, yet.'

The best action he should do for now is to lay low.

And that was when he heard the screams ahead of him. To saw a few people fall from mushroom's toxin and butterfly's dust was really bizarre.

It was something he can not ignore.

Stopping on his track, Harry opened his backpack, took a few glass jars and cast a few spells to himself before taking a few mushrooms and butterflies. Resuming on his run, Harry did catches several small animals and takes plants on his way..

'Hmm, it would be useful in the future.'

As Harry approaching the main runner's line he spotted the white-haired kid, Killua, heading in his direction.

Waving his hand Harry greeted him, "Hey, there you are!"

"Yo!"

Tilted his head a little Harry asks, "Where's Gon? You were with him before, right?" after affirming in confirmation Killua told him that maybe Gon was coming to check on Kurapika and Leorio since he said he was worried for them.

'Crap, they wouldn't get caught on Hisoka's scheme, would they?' Harry thought bitting his lip in worry. Turning his head at Killua, Harry patting the white-haired kid's shoulder lightly, "I'll go catch up to you later, kay."

Ignoring the dumbfounded and confusions on Killua's face, Harry sprinted towards the way Killua coming from before.

"Point me Gon Freecs!"

Following the direction from the light Harry finally found him, but the current situations rather dire. Gon was lifting on the air by the hand of Hisoka who gripped his neck tightly.

Deciding to intervene, he conjured small daggers from a few silver coins he had and to throw the three of it at Hisoka. The red-headed man loosened his grip on Gon before backing away.

Harry was sure Hisoka had the capability to catch it if it isn't for the element of surprise.

Gripping Gon's shoulders, Harry's eyes never stray from Hisoka, "Are you okay, Gon?"

The spiky-haired kid coughing a little while massaging his throat, "Y-yeah. Thanks, Hari."

The corner of his eyes spotted Leorio unconscious form with a huge bruise on his left cheek, but nothing serious or life-threatening, fortunately.

There's only one missing.

"Hisoka-san, you wouldn't happen to know where Kurapika is, would you?"

His eyes glinted with amusement, "Saa, what do you think, Hari-chan?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I hadn't given you permission to use that particular name, Hi-chan."

"We are even, then." Hisoka smile widened as he throws three cards simultaneously.

Harry and Gon react at the same time, avoiding it to the other sides. Hisoka desires a strong opponent and as Harry was a new specimen in the red-headed's eyes, he definitely would go for him.

Preparing the daggers on the each of his hands, Harry shouted at Gon without taking his eyes off his current opponent. "Gon! Take Leorio with you! I will meet you at the second phase!"

Gon wants to disagree but seeing the looks on his friend, he changed his mind. "Alright, I'll wait for you, Hari!" Hauling Leorio on his back Gon looking at them for a second before he took off.

"Well, let's see how you will faring, Hi-chan!"

A demented smile on his face was the answer.

•

Gon's POV  
Gon was skeptical.

The first time he met Hari, he thought of him as a person who was detached from anything, apathetic, but Gon never judged a person without knowing them first. It just a small part of him that thought that way, so Gon decides to try to get to know him. Knowing the real Hadrian, not the shell he lets people see, and Gon understands that it can't be forced.

Mito-san always says to be patient, and the longer he spent the time with them then they will slowly open up a little by little.

Like the grandpa who lives on the side of the village.

Mito-san told him that the grandpa was a former Marine who lives on the sea. He was fighting in countless battles in his youth and lost many of his friends.

She said the sadness of losing someone important in your life would do that to someone, sometimes.

And it will never be cured.

We can only move on.

Hari reminds him of that grandpa but different. He doesn't know how to phrase it. It just feels like that. That's why when Hari show that he cares even a little, Gon was happy. It's like a weight have been lifted from his chest.

He wants to be friends with Hari.

"Gon! Are you all right!?"

Looking up at the familiar voice, his face brightened when he saw Kurapika's approaching figure.

"Kurapika!"

•

In front of the gate of the second phase of Hunter Exam, Killua's eyes noticed a familiar figure approaching. His smile widened when he saw Gon with Kurapika tagging behind. Killua jogs lightly when they came into the clearing and raised his eyebrow at Leorio's unconscious state.

Noting the lack of another person, he turned to Gon, "Hey, Hari was looking for you in the forest. Did you meet him?"

Gon nodded, "Uh-uh."

"Hmm..." Killua drawled and pointing at Leorio's swollen cheek, "So, what happened to him?"

"The truth is-"

"Excellent work, everyone." The first phase examiner announced, "Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park." He stood in front of the gate with Hunter's emblem on it, "So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you"

After the First Phase's examiner leaving the clearance, the sounds of gate opening was heard. Looking inside, there are several tables and grilling equipment.

"Looks like this phase would involve foods."

Turing his head at the voice behind him, Gon's face lit up when he saw him. Bouncing up a little Gon greeted him, "Hari!" but faltered after realizing a familiar red head beside the brunette teen.

Gon's eyes widened, while the other three a bit wary. Hisoka's eyes narrowed, licked his lower lip before he strode over them that made Kurapika sweating a little even if his gaze previously only locked on Gon.

"Let's come in, guys."

As all of the remaining applicants entered, the examiners of Phase Two introducing themselves. A petite woman who had turquoise-hair with 5 top knots style named Menchi, she wears a bikini top with a mesh shirt worn over it, alongside daisy duke denim shorts and a huge man resembling a giant named Buhara who had a big belly, he wears a yellow shirt and moss green trousers.

Rolling his eyes, Harry found himself quite amused. The examinees always provide a problem or drama he would say. 'They want to be a Hunter but they can't deducing something so simple as this kind of exam nor antagonizing someone who had hands in their results.'

"Foolish." He whispered softly.

Gon's glancing at him for a second, with a good hearing, of course, he would catch his words. "Maybe not everyone is a decent cook," Harry talked without taking his eyes of the female examiner who begin to get irritated, "but mocking Hunter who takes pride in their job would not end well, especially if they're our examiners."

Gon nods. Kurapika closes his eyes as he was at the hearing range, "That's kind of problematic, but we can't know for sure."

"Trust me, that kind of woman had a temper." Harry shrugged, "Best we try our luck."

"Yeah! Let's find pigs!"

'Gon, the ever-positive kid.' Harry smiles.

"Yeah, Let's."

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

* * *

"The true master does not seek to run away from Death.

He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying."

— Albus Dumbledore, on the Master of Death

* * *

.

  
"Catch a pig and cook it. This is much easier than the First Phase." Leorio mumbled.

"Don't rely on that, Leorio. The female examiner won't be satisfied easily." The oldest man in the group, physically, wrinkled his nose over his choice of words.

"I hope it's that easy." Kurapika agreed with Harry, his eyes looking around.

Harry stepped forward, following Gon when the boy walked in a certain direction. He is gliding on the grass without looking back because he knows the others are following. Changing his direction to avoid crashing into the spiky-haired boy, Harry instead chose his left side and hiding his laughter when he saw the others colliding with each other.

Noting that Gon seems to be focusing on something, he looks at Gon's line of sight and raises his eyebrows.

"Found them."

A group of giant pigs chewing on bones at their full view.

"Uh... They chew on bones."

"Don't tell me... they're carnivores."

"It seems like that... and now they are aware of us!" Harry said when the pig looked into his eyes before they howled like a pack of wolves.

Running with everyone with pigs on his tail was something he never experienced before.

"My God! We are chased by pigs! Pigs, of all things!" laughter bubbled out of Harry's mouth.

"This is not the time to joke, damn it!"

"Oh, this is indeed quite funny." Grinning when he saw other participants joining in on their escape when Leorio scowled at him.

Some become their victims when they are not fast enough or sufficiently agile.

"These pigs are crazy!" Leorio shouted, speeding up his pace.

"I wonder if I can make them my pet..." Harry stroked his chin curiously.

Killua raised his eyebrows, "Did you want to open a zoo or something?"

"Nah, not a zoo, but raising many types of animals might be fun, you know."

Nodding in understanding, Killua replied, "Yes, that might be fun."

"You two are crazy," Leorio said as if it was painful to admit it.

Seconds later Kurapika inputting his opinion, "We have to split up, but just in case we need help don't get too far from each other."

After the others ran in different directions, Harry jumped onto the tree branch. Ignoring the pig that keeps crashing into the tree where he stands. He watched the others when he tried to find the pig's weak spot.

Throwing a non-verbal stunner spell, the pig slumped motionless on the ground under his feet. At the same time, he saw Gon managed to find the weak spot and defeats it while the others following suit afterwards.

'So it's forehead is the weak spot.' Harry mused as he lifts it over his head, 'Nice strength too~' complimenting Hadrian inwardly.

Dropping his pig on the cooking place he choose, Harry frowned when he finds all of the examinees grilling the pig right away.

Shaking his head, Harry starts looking on the available ingredients.

Checking all of the ingredients prepared, Harry begins to carefully remove its head and inside before slicing the pork meat in an appropriate size bonelessly.

Harry's seasoning the pork with salt, pepper and garlic powder on both sides and heating a pan at the same time before searing the pork with two tablespoons of olive oil for minutes until it was golden and crisp. He was removing the pork chops from the skillet and preparing the sauce in the same pan.

Melting the unsalted butter in the same pan on medium flame, Harry did that to keep those flavors going into the sauce. He's adding soft minced garlic, honey and pouring chicken broth and rice wine at the end. Cooking the sauce until it reduces and thickens slightly about four minutes.

After it was done, he basting the pork with the sauce. Adding the herbs and broiling it for two minutes.

Satisfied at the flavors, Harry put it on the serving plate with parsley as a garnish and some vegetables as a finishing touch.

Pleased that he was done. Harry looks around only to find Gon and Killua set their eyes on him and the plate on his hand. A loud rumbling voices indicating their intent for throwing him with a puppy dog eyes, or on Killua's case is cat eyes.

"Help yourself," Harry gestured at the remaining plates on the table, "I cook too much anyway."

"Thanks, Hari!"/"Thanks!"

"You should present it over, Hari, or you will run out of time." Kurapika drawled cooly but if Harry didn't pay attention earlier he wouldn't notice Kurapika swallowed at the sight of his food when Leorio was openly drooling at it.

"How were everyone's dishes?" Kurapika shakes his head. "I see..."

"It seems you were right all along." Looking at the blond teen, he only nods.

Kurapika raising his eyebrow at the delighted expressions on Gon and Killua, and later Leorio. After the realization sinks in, he turned his attention at Harry, "You're not going to present your dish."

Smiling in response, Harry furrowed his eyebrow when Kurapika's face suddenly became pale.

Turning around, he saw the red-head magician who stood right behind him smiling creepily.

At lost with what the clown wants, he found a hand shoved at him in demand-way.

"Ah!" it clicks.

Harry walks on his table, taking two plates of his dish and giving its to the red-head.

"There, for your green friend too, Hisoka-san." Nodded at him, the magician then leaning forward beside his ear and whispering his thanks. Harry maintained his Occlumency barrier, banishing the urges to draw his wand and hexing him.

Behind him, Kurapika's releasing his breath and the examiners announcing that no one passes on this phase.

As expected, the hell broke loose.

•

When insults, shouts, and angry remarks were voiced, Harry busied himself bringing all the remaining plates, after casting stasis charm, of course, into his bottomless backpack. He hummed happily, remembering some of the pigs he had caught were safe in his possession.

However, his body was tense as he felt the killing intent released by a certain red-haired male. But it soon disappeared when the echoing sound was heard from the above.

"That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant."

An airship with the Hunter Association emblem was flying right above them. At the same time, someone jumped from the plane and landed with a heavy impact in front of the examiner thus making thick dust obstruct the visions of the participants and a few debris flown over.

A sound of geta reached his ears. An old man who had a ponytail, a thick beard, and stretched earlobes with two piercings in both ears appeared. He was wearing a white traditional man's kimono and a pair of geta.

'This man must be... The Chairman of the Hunter Association and the Head of this Exam Commission.'

"The Chairman of the Selection Commitee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam... Chairman Netero." Menchi, the female examiner informed.

"Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there is an issue, like now." Harry narrowed his eyes, that man gave the same vibe as his old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. "So, Menchi-kun..."/"Yes, sir."/"You failed all of the applicants because you disapprove of their reluctance," Harry's eyebrow-raising, he was certain the old man was eyeing the female's bosom for a second there, "to try new things?"

"What a pervert." a snort was heard and Gon threw him a curious look.

The female examinee was explaining her reasons. While it was natural for her to be annoyed or angry, it was not the way a professional handled her job thus makes her a failure as an examinee. But she was bravely admitting her mistakes. And she would give them a proper demonstration before redoing the second phase.

Using the Hunter Association's airship as transportation to the particular area, Harry and the others find themselves on a hard ground mountain that split in half.

Looking at the ravine below there is Spider Eagle's web connecting on both sides.

Harry shielded his eyes with his hand when he felt a rather strong gust of wind sweep over them.

When he looked further, there were Spider Eagle eggs hanging under the net to protect it from their predators. The Chairman said that it makes one the most difficult ingredients to obtain.

Known as a Dream Eggs.

With that, the female examiner jumped down after confirming the need to get one egg for them to pass the second phase. She grabbed the web in focus to get the egg.

"Even if she can grab some eggs, how will she climb back up?" Leorio voiced everyone's thought.

"Strong gust of wind..." all of the applicants' attention was on him instantly, Harry shrugged, "If the wind was able to push back even examinee number 255, Todo-san, there's no way it can't push back Menchi-san."

Their attention was back on the examiner as she released her hold, grabbing one of the eggs.

And free falling afterward.

"Is she trying to kill herself?" Leorio slapped his head.

"No, she's not. It probably as Hari says, the gust of wind will throw her back," stated Kurapika calmly.

"But how if she's not?"

Before Kurapika can answer Leorio's question, a strong gust of wind came from below the cliff bringing the female examiner back.

"It's like what he did says. This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched spiders fly up the web." Chairman Netero said as Menchi landed on her feet and telling them the need to boil the egg to pass her test.

"I've been waiting for this!" without further ado, Harry jumped along with Gon and the others.

Grabbing the web on the same side as the four kids, he was staring at the other brainless examinees as they jumped to grab the egg immediately and rolled his eyes at their stupidity.

"Let's go."

"Not yet." Gon said.

"Why not?" Leorio asks curiously.

Killua replied, "There's no wind."

"There isn't always an updraft," explained Kurapika.

"When's the next one?"

"Wait." hearing Gon's confident's tone, many of the applicant's was observing him.

A few people began panicking as the web won't hold much longer for this many weight.

If all came to worst, Harry sure he can save them with his broom or his magic. The secrecy for his magic doesn't really matter for him, because he was quite fond of the four kids.

"Now!"

Releasing his hold, Harry focusing his magic on his fingertip. Cutting through the web which holds the whole pack of eggs after casting a notice-me-not charm, of course. Taking one egg before shrinking all of them and putting it in his pocket.

•

In Hunter's airship that brought applicants of the year, Harry stride over with a boiled egg on his hand.

After the Second Phase was over, they got a ride from the Board Chairman to the Third Phase. The Chairman was formally introducing himself and Bean-san (the green man who gave him his plate number actually is his secretary) to the remaining contestants.

And they had plenty of time before it reached the Third Phase.

'We'll arrive at eight in the morning, still had ten hours to spare.' he thought while licking his fingers clean.

While continuing with his stroll, Harry's ears picked up a commotion at the end of the corridor from the room on the left.

And saw a pair of kids get thrown out like a cat.

Snort.

"Hari!"

As two pairs of feet jogged lightly on his way, Harry grinned.

"What did you do to piss off the Chef?"

"Mou, we're just hungry," said Killua muching on a chicken leg while Gon only nodded with his cheeks bulging.

"Sure~," he said, gesturing the kids to take a seat, "It helps with the digestion."

"Wow, awesome!" Killua's eyes twinkled brightly seeing the night scenery from the glass window. "Look, Gon!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Gon was standing, "Whoa! It's like the ground is covered in jewels." awe looks planted on his face.

"It's certainly beautiful, especially if you feel the wind."

"Uh-huh," Gon agrees, "Hey Killua, I was wondering where are your mother and father?"

Harry's eyes stay on the night view, but he pays attention to both kids.

"Hmm... They're alive." Killua answers vaguely and adds "Maybe."

"What do they do?"

"They're assassins."

Harry turned to Killua, his eyes blinked for seconds, not hearing any lies in the silver-haired kid's words.

"That was a surprise."/"Huh? Both of them?" He can't help but comment at the same time as Gon.

Looking at both of them, Killua laughs at their reactions. "You guys are the first who's ever responded seriously."

"Well, you're telling the truth, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"It's just a hunch."

"Well, for a kid likes Gon it's what you call an instinct," Harry said naturally.

Accepting his answer, Killua turned to him, "What about you, Hari? How did you know?"

Harry shrugged, "I had a talent."

"Talent? What talent?"

"I can tell from the voice and eyes of the people," Harry answers as he rests his chin on his left hand's palm, "If they're lying or not."

"Whoa!"/"Really?"

With a Cheshire grin, Killua rubbing his hands, "Then you wouldn't mind if I test it, would you Hari?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I am the richest assassin in the world," he said with a grin.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "That's a bold faced lie, Killua and you know it."

"Fine. I hate sweets."

"Nay."

"I got my first skateboard when I was nine."

"Nope."

"I spend five hundred thousand Jenny for Pocky in a year."

"Nein." Harry sweat-dropped 'you spent one million Jenny just for Pocky!?'

"I love my sister.'

"Yadaa."

"Ha!" Pointing at him in triumph, Killua grinned, "It's not a lie!"

"Non, you don't have a sister." he deadpanned.

"Grrr..." grinding his teeth, Killua looked at Gon who was watching them like a tennis ball match.

"Gon, you ask him too!"

Quite a bit distressed, Gon blurted out something in his mind, "Um, Mito-san had a long hair!"

"Iie."

Seeing at the look of amazement on Gon's face, Killua blinked in wonder, "Woah, you've really had talent, Hari!"

Winked at Gon, he smiled, "I did."

"But, that's weird," Killua deflated, "People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious."

"Hmm,"

"I'm from a family of assassins. So, they're all assassins." Looking outside with his chin on his hand, Killua drawled, "And my family has really high hopes for me..." he said while smiling mockingly. "But, I can't stand it." closing his eyes indifferently, "Who wants to have their life planned out for them?" and then Killua turns around and talking in a heated manner, "When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin," Kilua told them hotly.

Gon only laughing uncomfortably at his friend's rambling.

"Horrible parents, right?" shrugging his shoulder, "It's natural their kid would go bad." leaning back, he continues, "We ended up fighting. So, I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home."

'This kid is bloody bipolar!' Harry's tunning the kids out. Killua seems indifferent toward his family, but Harry was sure the kid had a deep thought about them. 'He certainly hold a strong feeling about becoming an assassin.'

Feeling a spike of killer intent, Harry unconsciously threw a dagger at the said direction as Killua and Gon turned abruptly at their left.

Sensing a presence on his right, Harry turned his head and staring right in the pair of brown eyes. The sound of geta reached Harry's ears as he was scolding himself at being reckless.

"Something wrong?" the Chairman asked them like he wasn't the one who's throwing his KI seconds ago.

While Gon was still a sheltered kid who doesn't know the darkness of life, Killua's definitely not if his menacing eyes is anything to go by.

"Ano, Netero-san... Did you see anyone coming from that side?" he ask unsuspectedly.

"No."

"You're pretty fast for an old man," Killua remarked.

"That little trick? I barely moved."

'What a senile old man, bullying kids.' Harry rolled his eyes inwardly.

As the atmosphere grows heavy, Harry tried to comment in placating manner, "Maa, he wouldn't become the Hunter Association's Head if he's not Killua." he then turned to the old man, "Is there anything you need, Netero-san?"

"I got bored and was looking for some companions." The elder eye-smiling at them, "By the way, I meant to ask the three of you... Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?"

"Uh-huh! It's fun!" answered Gon, "And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading."

"It's certainly interesting." Harry inputted. 

"I'm disappointed..." Killua said still in a hostile manner, "I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?"

"Well, now... I wouldn't know about that." the Chairman said, looking away.

'What a liar.' Harry thought.

"Let's go, Gon! Hari!" turning around, Killua stopped when the Chairman called out.

"Would you care to play a game with me?"

"A game?"

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!"

"Really?" Gon shouted in enthusiasm, "I'll play!"

"How about it, eh?" In about ten seconds long Killua answered with an 'Alright.', the Chairman then turned at him, "You're free to join too, of course."

"I'm good."

Waving at the energetic Gon, Harry saw them getting further before stretching his arms.

"I need my beauty sleep!"

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

* * *

"The true master does not seek to run away from Death.

He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying."

— Albus Dumbledore, on the Master of Death

* * *

.

Somewhere, a teenage guy was lying asleep in a comfy bed. He was unconsciously snuggling, searching the warmth further in the cold night.

But the teen soon realized that there should be no ones with him. And when a pair of green-eyes opened, it met with yellow-eyes that was glowing in the dark. The green-eyed teen was startled. 

A red light shoots from his left hand unconsciously, hitting that person in front of him flying, crashing on the wall.

Cursing out loud, Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the intruder.

"What are you doing here, Hisoka?" asked Harry with his raspy voice. The said person just walking with his creepy smiles and climbed on the bed as the previous act had never happened.

'What?' Harry asked with his eyes.

Smiling, Hisoka leaned into his personal space. "Well, I just want my beauty sleep." Harry scrunched his nose, 'Lies.' he thought.

That made Hisoka eye-smiled in amusement. Launching himself at the teen, Hisoka trapped Harry between his arms.

'Shit.' Harry cursed inwardly. He knows that Hisoka wants something from him. There is no way he is pursuing him without any thought in mind.

Faces inches away from each other, Hisoka looks at him with their tip of nose almost touching. "You know what I want." licking his lips sensually.

Harry keeps his silence. And when there is no reply nor change in Harry's demeanor, Hisoka leaned further. Their lips almost touching. Harry decided that enough was enough. He pushed Hisoka's chest away.

Unfortunately, the red-haired joker wouldn't budge.

Irritated, Harry gave him an annoyed look, "Fine! But it will be in my condition! Otherwise, I would never accept!"

Eyes watching the way Harry's lips move, he says with a taunting note, "Is that a challenge?" 

"Think about what you want." 

Smiling in satisfaction at his answer, Hisoka lets Harry move out of the bed. Laying on his side with his palm supporting his chin, he drawled, "I do remember that this room had no bed before." 

Giving him a stink eye, Harry slammed the door shut, earning a chuckle from the red-haired man.

•

Harry walked with hurried steps, He was fuming inside. Cursing his luck wherever he went. Trust his luck for letting him slip in front of someone so troublesome.

It's alright if he slipped using his Nen, but his magic...

"I should've manipulated his memories back then." sighing in defeated manners, Harry realized that something unexpectable like Hisoka witnessed his magic would bring excitement to this vacation of his. 

"Well, I'll let it be."

Strolling in the hallway, Harry caught a tinge of bloodlust. Curious at this turn of events, his feet brought him to the unique sight.

Killua with his shirts off and two corpses lay on their blood behind him.

"You shouldn't leave the floor dirty, you know."

Turning back with his hand still full of veins and nails sharpened, Killua's eyes widened and he smiled, "Hari!"

"Hulo," raising his hand in greetings, Harry returned the smile, "Are you going to sleep?"

Ignoring Harry's first remark, Killua asks him back, raising his eyebrows teasingly, "Why are you not sleeping yet? I thought you said that you wanted your beauty sleep." 

Faking a cough and muttered about someone who disturbed his sleep, "Are you hungry? I want to cook something. The kitchen should be empty at these hours."

Smirking, Killua eyeing him with mischief, "You are truly a bad, bad influence." and he means it in different ways.

"Shut up!"

•

Standing with the other applicants on the top of a skyscraper building, Harry and the four kids looking around.

"Ahem... Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here," the green-man begin, "at the top of Trick Tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive." he clarified that the time limit is within seventy-two hours.

"With that, we will now begin the Third Phase." He excused himself back to the airship. His voice rang from the speaker above, encouragingly.

Harry was standing beside Gon who was peering at the bottom from the tower's side. He gazes at the ground and touching his chin in wonder.

The tower is not precisely that tall. Harry can jump out and land without a scratch. Or maybe he can use the broom or stealthily apparating but it certainly would be boring.

"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio sweatdropped with his hands hugging the suitcase.

"That would be suicide/boring," Kurapika answered at the same time as Harry as he earned a strange look after that.

"What?" he arched his eyebrow questioningly.

Ignoring him, they turn back as someone talks behind them in an arrogant manner. Nothing worth mentioning.

Harry's expression was bored as he glances at the man trying to climb down and then got chewed by a flying strange creature that looks like an ugly baby with wings.

'Hmm, I can always go back later.' Harry nodded inwardly, looking at the flying creatures.

"G-guess we can't climb down the side," said Leorio shakily.

"That's clearly not the right way." Kurapika nodded.

When they spread out, searching for a clue Harry unawares step on a hidden door and falling inside.

Landing gracefully on his feet, Harry looks at his surroundings and found out that he was in a hidden room. A square room with brick walls and a flat monitor, also two devices displayed below it.

Eyes catching the other presence he felt before, noting the man was the one who he called the green friend of Hisoka. 

As the man walking over, words appeared on the monitor.

It said, "The two of you, must compromise with each other to reach the goal." staring the pin man as they had a silent agreement, the two of them grabbed the stopwatch each.

The Third Examiner introduced himself. He explained that they're actually in a prison. And as the two of them had to work together, the examiner would give them a rather 'nice' challenge.

And without further ado, they press O.

While Gon who luckily doesn't get separated was ended up with Kurapika, Leorio and Killua, got Tonpa, the troublesome Rookie Crusher, as their fifth teammate. Harry got a strange but strong partner as a teammate instead.

"As I know, your job doesn't require you to have a Hunter license..." 

Glancing at the person who apparently trying to make a conversation, Harry can't help but try to recall Hadrian's past. And when he did not found anything at all, Harry indifferently agreed.

"Hmm, Lady Sephira must be the one who arranges it for you..." he stated, looking at him stonily like a puppet and sure as hell, creepily.

Refusing to show any signs of weakness, Harry's voice boomingly demands Death to give him some hints about this person's relation to Hadrian.

[Chill, Master. Hadrian never had to meet this person before. Just ask him if he's the eldest son.] Death said tonelessly.

Harry complied and ask, "Are you the eldest son?"

"Yes... Nice to meet you..." Offering his hand, the pin man introduced himself, "My name is Illumi Zoldyck... but I go with Gittarackur for this exam..."

Concealing his bewilderment, Harry accepted his hand, "Hadrian Black, as you may know, and nice to meet you too." he replied, 'He's using a different name, then this appearance must be a disguise.'

Looking at the man who had no resemblance to Killua at all, he feels this kind of situation was rather odd. After Killua told him in the airship that his family conducting business in the assassination, Harry was rather curious about them and ended up digging into it online.

He found out that the Zoldyck family is the deadliest and most infamous group of assassins in the world. Different from the Dark Hallows which dabbling in many aspects, Killua's family profession lays in the killing.

So, he was certain that the presence of this eldest son was either for his mission, for Killua or maybe both.

As Harry was swimmingly wipe out the entire obstacles who blocked their way, Gon and co. were at the beginning of the one-on-one fight with the prisoners.

After Harry and Illumi arrived at space room without a door, the examiner's voice sounded out from the speaker, ||This is the last room and you will arrive at the destination place shortly.||

||However...||

A singing pain felt on the wrist where Harry wore the stopwatch. He staggered to his knees, losing control of his body rapidly.

||Your teammate has become a liability now and you have two choices.||

Turning his head and looking at the healthy companion beside him, Harry took a bezoar from his dimensional pocket which connected to his bottomless backpack and putting it in his mouth.

||First, you can exchange the antidote for fifty hours of your time and the door will not be opened before the time limit.|| a second pause, ||or you can just dispose of him.||

"Very clever." Harry remarked, and seeing Illumi did not move nor voicing his choice, Harry stood up, "but it was unnecessary as you can see." and wiping out the imaginary dust on his pants. 

"So, open the door before I blow it up myself," Harry said, smiling with coldness.

A burst of booming laughter filling the room through the speaker as the wall sliding up, opening a path for them.

•

||Hanzo, applicant #294, is the fourth to pass||

Harry glanced at the bald man who was shouting the top of his lungs in excitement stop in his track, before looking at them with stupefied looks. Realizing that he was the fourth to arrive.

"Nooooooooo!"

•

Hanzo's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the three people in front of him. Deciding to broke the eerie silence that surrounds their environment, he slams the cards on his hand down in triumph.

"Flush!" he grinned, certain of his winning.

"Hmm, what a pity." Hisoka smiles mockingly as he showed his cards, following by the other two.

"..."

"There's still next time."

Looking at the cards displayed open, Hanzo's face becomes red in anger as veins popped out. "You three must be cheating!" his finger pointed at them irritatedly, "There's no way I'd lose four times straight!" 

Grinding his teeth, controlling his anger, Hanzo stood up, "I don't want to play again, hmph!"

"Don't be like that." restraining his urge to laugh, Harry tried to placating him but failed as the ninja said his farewell while stomping madly.

"There goes our victim." Harry sighed sadly, mouth twitching in a smile.

"You gave him no mercy," Hisoka commented lightly.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "So the both of you." eyes darting at the applicants, remembering their faces and numbers. Harry was checking on his watch before looking up to the specific entrances as it slides up and smiling when he saw three familiar peoples stepped out.

||Kurapika, applicant #404, is the twenty-first to pass.|| then it said Killua and Gon's announcements following by Leorio and Tonpa's.

Walking over to the kids, Harry greeted them with a smile. "Hey, I know you guys will make it." Gon and the others turned to him. "What happened to you?" he asked, gesturing at their rough appearances.

"Hari!" The spiky-haired kid bouncing up and down as Leorio ruffling his hair and praising him for his ideas.

The blond teen then explained how the five of them had to choose for leaving two people over a short path or the long path for them to remain together. Gon ideas saved them. Breaking the wall from the long path to access the short one without sacrificing anyone.

"Aa, I got that kind of obstacle too." Nodding, Harry ruffled Gon's hair, "Good job, Gon." the kid laughed in embarrassment, "It's not easy to make a plan in a difficult situation."

"How did you solve your situation then, Hari?" tilted his head, Gon asked in curiosity.

"I shall tell you later." 

"Un,"

||The Third Phase of the exam is over. Twenty-six applicants have passed. One has died.||

An exit opens up after the announcement was over, revealing the outside of the tower as the light swept inside.

•

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower." a petite man with a distinguishable violet mohawk, red eyes and large clear glasses who wear long sleeve dark shirts and grey trousers standing in front of them. "Only the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase remain," he said and pointing at an island behind as he explained where the Fourth Phase will be held.

Zevil Island.

Another examiner brought a box over and the applicants need to draw lots to determine who will hunt and who will be hunted. In other words, they will be pitted against each other.

"We have odd numbers here. How will it works?" some random person voicing everyone thought.

"Then, the odd one will be an unfortunate one. Simple as that," he answered.

In the box, there are twenty-five cards and the card will have ID numbers of the person they will hunt. Because of the odd number, then there will be two cards with similar numbers. 

The applicants took the card in order by which one who exited the tower.

The first person who came up obviously was Hisoka, who garnered the attention of the other examinees, then followed by Illumi and Harry.

"You're number three." whistling at Harry, Killua commented lightly as he back with a card in hands.

"Why? Jealous?" he teased the silver-haired kid who stuck his tongue out in answer.

"Ne, Killua. He said something about hunting and being hunted. Does that mean we will be fighting each other?" 

Tapping his card on his lower lips as he listens the kids talk, Harry's eyes catching Hisoka who imitating his action with a sly smirk. Subconsciously lowering the card, Harry glared at the red-haired Joker.

"Everyone has taken a card?" a second pause, "Then, remove the seal from your card," he instructed.

Removing the thin paper, Harry looks at the number and brazing it in his memory. 

"The card indicates your target." Lippo, the Third Examiner said.

Touching the plate number on his chest, Harry silently casting a stronger sticking charm and tracking charm, also applying a minor illusion on it too.

'Is that too overboard?' he wondered.

"This box has recorded which card each of you drew. This means that you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish.

The objectives are to steal your target's ID tag.

Naturally, you're free to use any method you choose to steal the ID tags. Including killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse."

Harry listened to the explanation. The original's ID and the target ID each are worth three points but any other ID just worth one point. 

To pass the Fourth Phase, the points needed were six thus they should gather ID worth that points where the time limits are due.

Leaning against the wall as he heard the bickering of the married couple, Leorio and Kurapika, Harry slowly moving away. Silently searching for the other kids.

Seeing the two of them showing their card at each other, Harry approaching curiously over. 

"You got 199, Killua?" sitting in front of the kids, Harry put his chin on his palm.

"Yeah, you know who is it?" 

Harry smirked, "Want me to tell you?"

Rolling his eyes, Killua replied, "Nah, I'll manage somehow."

Pointing his chin at his card, Harry agreed, "This one is easy." a pause, "but that one." humming as he saw the eerily familiar number, "That would be a hard one, but not unattainable." Harry encouraging Gon.

•

"Thanks for your patience, everyone. We've finally arrived at Zevil Island!" the female guide announced, "Now, please disembark in the order by which you cleared the Third Phase." Holding a stopwatch, the girl continued, "After each person disembarks, we'll wait two minutes before the next person's turn."

The guide told them that the time limit is one week and they had to return to the starting place with six points to pass.

"Those who disembark earlier hold the advantage," Kurapika noted.

"Yeah. They can hide and monitor their target movements."

"I do agree." Harry chuckled, "but doesn't mean it will become a turning point in this phase." folding his hands on his chest. His fingers casually pointed at the four kids, emitting a concealed light. Marking them.

After Hisoka and Illumi walked off, Harry turned to the fourth teens and say, "See you!" waving his hand as his turn is up.

•

Sitting on a tree branch near the entrance with his invisible cloak, which fused into his body, turned on. Harry had to wait for his target to come before summonings the ID plate.

After a while, the ID number of #*** flying up to his palm without the owner noticing something amiss.

"Easy peasy."

•


	7. Chapter 7

.

* * *

"The true master does not seek to run away from Death. 

He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying."

—Albus Dumbledore, on the Master of Death 

* * *

.

Walking in the woods, Harry is humming cheerfully with two dead rabbits in his hand. He was setting a magical tent on the few yards away with notice-me-not charm, animal-repelling charm, and the other charms for security measure.

Harry brought the rabbits into the kitchen. He skillfully dried the rabbit's blood, gutted, and skinned his game before cleaning it. He had immersed himself in his cooking and preferred doing it with his hand rather than with his magic.

For Harry, cooking is the only thing he enjoyed during his stay with the Dursley. It is an accomplishment that he had never punished for doing something better than Dudley. And he's good at it.

In Death's realm, as a spiritual being without a physical body, he did not need food to survive. Therefore, he never cooked ever.

Smiling as he prepared the grilled spicy rabbit meat, Harry thought his first vacation was rather fruitful as long as he stays alive then he could relishing this moment without restriction in time.

After all, there's no time limit as long as he did not die.

.

Groaning, Harry rolls around on the rug for the fifth time before he jumped, standing tall with determination in his eyes. Alas, he was bored after spending a whole day in his tent, doing nothing. Harry then moved his hand in motion, his magic swirling, packing everything only the ones he needed leaves out.

Harry was exploring Zevil Island. And after an hour, he was accidentally run across a fresh corpse of a failed applicant with pink butterflies hovering above it.

"Hmm, this is rather an interesting phenomenon," he muttered before digging a big glass jar from his backpack. He poured his blood in a small quantity into a jar enough to catch a few butterflies.

Harry was looking at the horizon, casting a silent -tempus- he then searching a nice place to set a hotpot with the leftover of rabbits meat yesterday. When his eyes spotted a would-be-a-nice-place-for-cooking, his whole face brightened. He jogged lightly only to stop in his track to found someone playing with a butterfly, a serene smile on his face.

Harry's eyebrow twitched.

When that person was aware of his presence, he smiled and continued playing with the pink insect, so Harry decided to ignore him at the moment. Happily setting small cooking utensils through conjuration and patting his shoulder inwardly for his insight to bring all of the ingredients out in a basket beforehand, Harry then prepared to cook.

Glancing at that person, Harry sighed in his heart. 'He's maybe creepy as hell, but I am a person with manners.' he thought.

"Here." Hisoka accepted the plate and a glass of orange juice with a twitch of a smile on the corner of his lips, saying a brief of thanks.

Then, as they finished eating, Harry took the plate and packing the utensils back into his basket. He stands up and looking at Hisoka before leaving, "Good luck with your target."

Hisoka smiled, "Why did you think I haven't got my target yet?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry replied, "Because you are a lazy bastard, what else?" he hmph-ed, "If you happen to bump into your target, that would be thanks to Lady Luck."

"I don't know that you care about me."

"Whatever. Bye!" 

As Harry walked out, his eyes peeking at an exact spot in the bushes, and smiled faintly. The moment Harry arrived, he was aware of the spiky-haired boy presence. As a Master of Death, of course Harry's sense for life and death are exceptional. 'Good luck, Gon.'

When the distance gets further away, Harry apparated on the peak of a cliff. He was storing his basket back and took out his enchanted round eyeglasses. Harry wears it and sitting down cross-legged. 

Taking out a box of popcorn, Harry is waiting for the action to begin.

.

On Gon's side, the boy's watching Hisoka silently, waiting for an opportunity. 

As the sun began to set, Hisoka finally moved. He walks into the bushes as an examinee named Goz challenges the clown for a fight.

But unfortunately, the fight isn't interesting enough as the challenger was on the brink of death.

When Gittarackur appeared and finished him off, Harry decides to come down.

"That was getting boring," Harry grumbled as he appeared on the branch of a tree near the place Gon was hiding. 

The kid was almost startled but managed to compose himself. Hisoka and Gittarackur didn't bat an eye at his arrival.

"Did you already got your target, Hadrian?" Gittarackur asked as he removed the pins on his face one by one.

"Yeah." Harry shrugged, "By the way, have you found any unique animals on your way here?" 

Gittarackur who already transformed into his original looks, answered, "I do. But what would you exchange it for?" 

"Hmm, how about I cook for dinner?" 

"Alright." 

"Count me in."

Harry give Hisoka a stink eye, "You just want a free dinner, aren't you?"

"You know me well."

Rolling his eyes, Harry sitting down and began rummaging his backpack. A basket that he brought for lunch before was pulled out of his bag.

"Hmm~" Hisoka smirked at him knowingly while Illumi staring at his bag curiously.

"Is stew alright with you?"

Illumi nodded, "I'm not a picky eater."

After they had their dinner, Illumi told him the specific locations using the map that personally drawn by Harry (with magic).

After he bid them goodbye, Harry pulls out the Black Snitch. It had the same texture as the Golden Snitch for Quidditch in his old world. 

It is walnut-sized but with a black-colored sphere with silver wings.

Harry create the Black Snitch on his own with enchantments for spying purposes.

He got that idea after seeing the uses of Drones and CCTV. He was also watching many kinds of action genre movies in the realm of Death if he had a spare time. In that boring place even if his mind is always intact without any psychological problems, Harry thinks that his needs of entertainment sources must be fulfilled. No question asked. If not, let just say the Death and its subordinates workload would be tripled.

After whispering commands for the Black Snitch, Harry begins to find another safe place for him to build his tent and watching Gon's adventures from a screen that connected to the Black Snitch.

"I know you can do it, Gon!"

A few minutes later,

"Darn!" Harry cursed after seeing Hisoka encounter with Kurapika and Leorio, "A battle maniac who feels the thrill of killing talented individuals as a pleasure." He shuddered. A box of popcorn is left untouched.

Shaking his head, Harry looking at the time, "Hunting the animals is not an urgent matter. Observing Gon's takes priority." 

.

As the sun high in the sky, Harry was riding on his broom with invisibility on, tailing both Gon and Hisoka, also taking note of the examinee stalking the green-haired kid.

With his glasses on, Harry whistled. "That kid sure learns fast." He commented as Gon stays still in a place waiting for Hisoka to attack his opponent.

Hovering above with his broom, Harry observing the situation below him. His was eyes glimmering when he saw Gon concealing his presence. 

"He is truly a gem, that boy." Harry smiled, watching as the green-haired kid stealing Hisoka's tag number during the clown's encounter with examineé number #281.

Looking at Hisoka's expression full of bewilderment, Harry can't help but cackle hard. He clutched his stomach as the broom maneuver itself following Gon.

Harry managed to calm himself down when he saw Gon dropped to the ground as examineé number #384 shows himself and taking Hisoka's tag from Gon's hand.

Turning his head to the other side, Harry noticed Hisoka watching Gon too, and then set his eyes on applicant number #384 before following him.

'Hmm, at least that person can be a life lesson for him.' Harry thought, pitying the would-be-dead examineé.

A few seconds later, Hisoka brought the dead number #384 in front of Gon and began monologuing while complimenting Gon's plan before placing Gon's and His tags down.

Harry ensures that Gon will be fine before deciding to carry out his previously delayed plan. 

"I have two days maximum to collect all the exotic animals and plants on this island." Harry thought.

.

One day before the deadline on Zevil island.

The sound of someone happily humming was heard in the deep of the forest. Harry smiled as he rode on his broomstick. He earned a lot. 

"Hmm, what should I do now?" Harry then switched on the connection between Black Snitch and his glasses. His brows furrowed when he saw the place where Gon was right now. 

"What is he doing in that cave?" Harry was busy hunting animals and plants for two whole days, so he didn't pay any attention to the kids.

Harry then decided to activate the connection to the trail he had left on the four kids. He tilted his head in surprise because three out of the four tracks were on the same path.

"Did they get into trouble?" Harry pondered.

Deciding to follow the three kids, Harry silently apparating with that cave in mind.

Inside the cave...

Ponzu, applicant number #246, was explained how Bourbon, number #103, died before they heard someone steps approaching inside.

Everyone's body gets tense. Gon then yelled, warned that person to stay away from the cave.

A silhouette of a person walked inside, and killing-curse green shines in the dark.

"Hari!!!" Three identical shouts ring out in the cave.

"I thought I heard your voice, Gon. What are you guys doing here?" Harry casually asks.

His eyes darted to Leorio's kneeling figure with tattered clothes. Harry crouched down, looking at Leorio's pale face.

"What happened?"

Kurapika explained the situation to Harry briefly. He then reaches out his hand, feeling Leorio's pulse.

"Kurapika, Hari, please look after Leorio." Harry glanced at the green-haired kid, "I'm sure we will find it." Gon smiled at them, but before he moved, Harry interrupts him.

"There's no need, Gon." 

Gon, Kurapika, and Ponzu were looking at him in surprise.

"What do you mean, Hari?" Gon tilts his head.

Taking a small glass bottle out from his back, Harry opened the wooden plug. Gon and Kurapika inched closer, even Ponzu was sitting straight, trying to see what's in the bottle.

A small stone with size like marble was in Harry's hand. He showed it to Leorio, "Leorio, do you trust me?" Harry asks, looking straight into Leorio's eyes.

"I do." He answered sincerely.

Harry gives it to him, "Just swallow it whole, and you'll be alright." 

Nodding, Leorio swallows the stone in one breath. A few seconds later, his cold sweat reduced, and his energy slowly recovered. 

"Woah, a magical stone!" Gon exclaimed cheerfully.

"It is, indeed." Kurapika agrees, shaking his head mentally to dispel his curiosity, "Now, we only had to get out of this cave safely." He said while looking at the snakes lingering in the wall.

Harry stands up and reaching out his hand to help Leorio before he came face to face with examineé number #246.

"Hello, my name is Hadrian, applicant number #***. Your name is Ponzu, right?"

"Yes." She nodded curtly.

"Kurapika said that you're already giving up to escapes from this place, aren't you?" she stared at him, refused to answer. "I had a way for us to escape safely from this place, and you just had to give us your tag."

"Why would I give it to you? What's the benefit I will receive if I agreed to your plan?" she rebuked.

"Whether you are out of this place or not, the outcome would be the same anyway." Harry shrugged, "So Miss Ponzu, would you kindly give us your tag? Or should I take it by force?"

"Don't you know that I had my protection as well?" she raised her eyebrows.

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were looking at each other. But before any of them can speak, the sound of hissing is heard from Harry's mouth. The viper has lingered around the cave, and the corpse of examineé #103 slithering towards Harry's feet.

The mint-haired girl stands up abruptly, a cold sweat dripping from her head as the snakes were backing her to the wall. 

"How is it, Miss?" Harry smiled at her, but she didn't dare to look at him, her face pale with fright.

"Alright." She nodded, "I'll give you my tag."

"That's good," Harry clapped, and the snakes darted out of her way after she gives her tag to him.

"Thank you, Miss Ponzu. I hope there are no hard feelings between us." Harry gave the tag to Leorio.

"As long as you keep your words." she's clenched her fists.

"You don't have to worry. I always keep my words." Harry answered as he was leading them out of the cave.

When they went on their separate way with the mint-haired girl, Gon walks beside Harry, looking at him in curiosity. But before he can open his mouth, Leorio beat him to it.

"So, what is that stone earlier? How come it can heal me?" Leorio asked while scratching his head.

"It is called bezoar, and it can save you from most poisons." he answered, "Why? Do you plan to get poisoned again, Leorio?" Harry's arching his eyebrow at the black-haired teenager.

"Hell no!" Harry laughed. "But, I want to become a Doctor, so I had to know that kind of things," he said seriously.

Glancing at the tall teenager, Harry asks, "What kind of Doctor do you want to become, Leorio?"

Leorio's eyes had a faraway looks, he's silent for a seconds, "I had a friend, his name's Pietro." Leorio started, "Where I used to live, Pietro and I were the only children there, so I was close to him. 

"But one day, Pietro got sick. 

"The disease actually can be cured, but it costs a lot. So in the end, because we were too poor, Pietro died.

"I ..." Leorio clenched his fists tightly, "I don't want the other kids to experience what Pietro went through." He looks pained, remembering his childhood friend, "I want children who can't afford treatment to be treated without having to think about the cost.

"That's," Brown eyes looking straight into killing-curse green, "That's what kind of Doctor I want to be."

Harry looking at Leorio and gave him a sincere smile, "That's an admirable dream, Leorio." Kurapika and Gon smiled at the black-haired teen. "I think you will be great in that field because you have the right heart." closing his eyes, Harry muttered in his breath, "If only there are many people like you..."

Gon was staring at him in silence when he heard Harry's last sentence.

"That bottle was already there in my backpack. I don't recall where it's originally from though." Leorio's jaw dropped when he heard how casually Harry answered his question.

"You, you," pointing his finger accusingly at Harry, Leorio stuttered, "What if it's doesn't work!?" he shouted.

Harry's eyes glimmer mirthfully "It has a how-to-use instruction on its cover." chuckling, Harry pats Leorio on the back. "Don't worry, Leorio. I won't give it to you if I don't have the confidence it would work." Kurapika's chuckling silently while Gon was trying to hold his laughter.

"Shut it!"

.

Looking at the clear blue sky through the glass window of the Hunter Exam airship, Harry was wondering, 'Ten applicants passed this round.' He thought, 'The end of the exam should be near.'

"Pathetic..." Leorio muttered, their attention swept to him, "I needed the three of you to do everything for me during the Fourth Phase." He straightened his back, "I promise I'll return the favor. So.." he trailed.

"Thanks." He said while turning away his face, a pink hue visible on his cheeks.

"So, you can be shy too, Leorio," Harry smirked teasingly.

"Shut up!"

[I have an announcement for all applicants.]

The announcer's voices rang out inside the airship. He's informing the applicants to attend an individual interview based on the tag number with the chairman on the second floor in the first reception room. 

When it was Harry's turn, he sits in seiza (Japanese term for the standard formal traditional way of sitting in Japan) position in front of the chairman of the Hunter Association.

"Why do you want to become a Hunter?" The chairman asks while holding a brush and a note in each hand.

"Honestly, I don't know. A person close to me registered me in, and I'm just complying with her." Harry answered honestly. The white-haired chairman looking at him interestingly before he write his answer on his notebook.

"Which of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?"

"Hmm, that would be #405, #99, #404, and #403." A flash of a green-haired kid, a blue-eyed kid, a petite blonde teen, and a tall teenager appeared in Harry's mind.

"Which of the other nine applicants would you least want to fight?"

"My answer is the same as the previous ones, in the same order."

"Hmm, alright. That's all. You may leave."

.

Wandering around the airship, Harry tossing a blood pop into his mouth. His eyes caught the figure of Kurapika and Gon looking outside in silence.

Vanishing the sound of his foot steps, Harry quietly approaching from the back when he heard Kurapika asking Gon about the Fourth Phase.

Gon then telling him about what happened to him before they met at that time. He gritted his teeth, and his voice laced with frustration. A bunch of tears drooped from his eyes. 

"Then, you just have to pay it back to him." Sitting on a bench at Gon's left side, Harry inputted his thought.

Kurapika startled, 'When did he get here?'

"Harry!" 

He smiled at them, "That's a valuable life lesson, Gon. You can learn from it so that in the future, you won't make the same mistakes again." he said while patting Gon's head.

"Un!"

And then, the beginning of the Phase Five will begin...


End file.
